


The Sleepless Nights of General Hux

by Rhonda3Green



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux and Phasma are friends with benefits, but Hux is unsettled by the deeper feelings he has developed for her along with his ongoing mistrust of Kylo Ren. Mostly takes place towards the end of The Force Awakens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Midnight Visit

The rhythmic steps of the stormtroopers filled the training grounds of Starkiller Base. Their drumming steps seemed to synch up with the falling snowflakes. However, my eyes were neither on the flakes nor the stormtroopers but on the chrome-armored figure setting a swift pace at the front of the troops. Captain Phasma had been pushing her charges to their limits since the early hours, but she showed no outward signs of fatigue. I exhaled unevenly but otherwise did not break my composed stance on the observation platform despite the fact that my heart was pounding loudly in my chest.

“You look distracted, General Hux,” said a voice that I would rather not have heard at that moment.

I tore my eyes reluctantly from the scene in front of me and over to the black-hooded and masked figure of Kylo Ren.

“I’m afraid that is not the case,” I replied.

“You didn’t even notice me approach you,” Kylo Ren insisted, “you have been very distracted recently.”

I looked back to the troops knowing I wouldn’t get him off of my back so easily.

“Weren’t you the one saying we can’t afford any distractions with the weapon almost complete?” he continued with a mocking tone in his voice.

“Indeed, I said that, and you should take that to heart, Kylo Ren,” I frowned. “I fear that you are going to cause us a lot of trouble.”

Kylo Ren laughed.

“And what is so funny?” I asked.

“I just can’t believe the First Order gave you so much authority. It becomes more and more obvious that you don’t belong here and you can’t handle this,” he said.

I swallowed the anger rising up in my throat. “I could say the same thing to you. You are the one who doesn’t belong here. I was born to do this.”

“Nobody cares what your father did. The Empire didn’t survive for a reason. If you can’t realize that, then Daddy sure did quite the job of filling your head with nonsense about the good old days and overlooked teaching you common sense,” said Kylo Ren.

I clenched my fists at the mention of my father.

“You better watch what you’re saying very carefully.” I said icily. “Snoke might trust you, but I couldn’t care less about your Force nonsense. I know for a fact that the biggest liability to the First Order is you.”

Kylo Ren chuckled again. “You have no idea what a hopeless case you are, General Hux. You should just go home, find a wife, and get a desk job, before you have a breakdown that will jeopardize our mission.”

I laughed loudly at this statement, and my breath in the crisp morning air created a small cloud around my face.

I looked mirthfully at Kylo Ren and said, “Funny, because, again, I could say the same thing to you. It is my destiny to lead the First Order to greatness. You are nothing but the offspring of rebel trash who is lucky enough to ride my coattails.”

“I don’t care what you think about me,” Kylo Ren said evenly. “Just stay out of my way.”

We both remained there in silence after that, and I continued my observations hoping my face didn’t give away just how much his words had actually bothered me.

That night I studied my reflection in the mirror on the wall above the bed in my private quarters. My face was pale, but it had always been that way. My hair was combed immaculately into place, and my dark grey uniform sat perfectly on my shoulders. Everything gave the air of a stern and powerful general. Except maybe the eyes. My light-colored eyes looked heavy and on the verge of tears. Of course, one could also assume that it was a look of fatigue after a busy day. And I hoped that is what my crew had thought when I had dismissed them for the night. But it wouldn’t do at all to walk around like this again tomorrow. I would have to try to get it out of my system. Before thinking about it anymore, I swiftly exited my bedroom.

Before I left my quarters I checked the time. It was 12:09pm, and I had a small window of opportunity before the next patrol would walk down my hall. It didn’t really matter if someone would have seen me, but I just preferred it that way. I quietly stepped into the hall and cautiously looked at the door across from mine. Kylo Ren unfortunately had been assigned to the quarters nearest to mine for the infuriating reason of team-building. Supreme Leader Snoke wanted me to work together with Kylo Ren, which is something I would have to put up with in exchange for the opportunity to lead the First Order in the footsteps of the Empire.

I had to walk a little further to reach Captain Phasma’s chambers. We didn’t always see eye-to-eye on everything either. However, she was an extremely competent leader who I admired very much, and we would often find ways to pass the time together. I knocked lightly at her door. A few seconds later she let me in.

She had taken off her armor and helmet but was still dressed. She had a tall, athletic figure, a round face framed by short blonde hair, and sparkling eyes that were full of life but could turn stern if need be. She didn’t say a word and led me to her bedroom. I had already visited Captain Phasma many times at night in the past.

“I hope it’s okay that I came here tonight,” I said with uncertainty. “I know you must be tired.”

“It’s fine,” she smiled. “Just tell me one thing.”

“Yes, what is it?” I said.

“Do you remember our agreement?” she asked.

“Of course,” I nodded with certainty even though my heart skipped a beat.

“So there aren’t any feelings involved in this?” she asked.

“No, I don’t have time for anything like that.” I smiled weakly.

“So this is just sex?” she asked the same question she had asked the first night.

“Yes,” and I lied once again.

“Good,” she said and pulled me into her arms.


	2. The Threat

She had pushed me on my back onto her bed and kissed my neck as I lay there paralyzed with passion. It’s not as if she had forced me down, it’s just that my arms and legs refused to move as soon as I felt our skin touch. However, my hips remembered how to move when I felt her body slide against my erection.

“Someone’s desperate,” she chuckled before kissing my mouth.

I wasn’t in any state to reply to her teasing so I just closed my eyes. She must have been feeling merciful, because a few moments later I felt her straddling my hips and her warmth sliding around my throbbing member. My breathing turned raspy as she sat down on me with her entire weight and moved back up with a slight sideways motion. I kept my eyes closed, because the sight of what I was experiencing would make me finish too quickly. My whole body grew hot as she rode me, and the wet sounds of our movements made my cheeks feel so warm I was certain my face looked like a tomato.

“I-I lo-” I murmered.

“Hmm?” She paused for a moment.

I opened my eyes and looked at her through blurred vision.

“I like your body,” I said.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” she smiled.

We kept each other up well into the night, and in the morning, when I had to report to Supreme Leader Snoke with Kylo Ren, I felt absolutely exhausted. My stomach turned with dread as I ran into Kylo Ren on the way to Snoke. He wasn’t wearing his mask so I could see his dark, brooding eyes sizing me up as I approached him.

“Well, you look terrible,” he observed.

“Good morning to you, too,” I said.

“Couldn’t you at least get yourself together enough to speak to the Supreme Leader?” Kylo Ren asked.

“Can we just get this over with?” I said impatiently.

We walked side-by-side into the room in which Supreme Leader Snoke projected his image. His grotesque face peered at us, and I expected to be immediately scolded by him. To my delight, he ignored me completely and began to admonish Kylo Ren.

“The Resistance is causing us many problems,” Snoke growled.

“I swear that we will destroy them soon,” Kylo Ren said passionately, “if you let me finish my training then-”

“I don’t want to hear another word of this,” Snoke cut him off harshly, “when I can see the Light Side surrounding your every action.”

Kylo Ren bowed down on one knee, “I swear that I have pledged myself whole-heartedly to the Dark Side, but Master, I am your obedient servant and will await your command.”

I saw a single bead of sweat form on Kylo Ren’s forehead, and it took all of my self-control not to smile.

“Hux,” the Supreme Leader addressed me, “please continue the preparations for the weapon.”

“Yes, Sir.” I said with a slight bow.

“That is all for today,” said Snoke.

Without another word his image evaporated from the room. Kylo Ren stood up and scowled at me. I at least waited until we left the room to give him a victorious grin. My moment of gloating lasted but a second before Kylo Ren slapped me hard in the face and shoved me against the wall. I gasped in surprise. A few stormtroopers had been nearby, but they had the good sense to act like nothing was going on.

“This is your last warning, Hux,” Kylo Ren whispered menacingly in my ear.

I shivered in fear despite myself.

“Stay out of my way or I’ll make sure your pathetic world shatters,” he growled.

He then turned away from me and started destroying the wall opposite of us with his red lightsaber. I walked swiftly back to my quarters where I, embarrassingly enough, had to lay down for an hour and drink two cups of tea before I could compose myself again.


	3. A Stroll in the Snow

Of course I couldn’t sleep that night either. Part of me was humiliated about how Kylo Ren had treated me, and the other part was suspicious about what he was up to. When I woke up for a third time in a cold sweat, I decided to go see Captain Phasma for some advice. At least, that had been my intention until I noticed Kylo Ren sneaking out of his room when I was already halfway towards Phasma’s quarters. His threat still echoed in my mind, but my curiosity got the better of me, and I followed a good distance behind him.

He left the base and went into a nearby forest. Miraculously, he didn’t see me, and I stopped and hid behind some bare-branched shrubs when I heard his voice. He seemed to be speaking to someone even though I did not hear anyone besides Kylo Ren; however, my vision was also obscured so I truly cannot say whether anyone else had been there or not.

“I know what I must do to fulfill my destiny, but it fills me with such agony,” said Kylo Ren solemnly.

“Grandfather, please give me the strength to complete this task,” Kylo Ren implored into the apparent silence of the night.

My breath caught in my throat and I remained as still as possible. I waited for a while before I decided to attempt to sneak back to the base. That would have been fine if my boot had not gotten caught on a fallen branch which led me to stumble a few times until my arms were covered in bloody scratches and I landed sitting in the snow in front of Kylo Ren. His eyes bore into me with pure rage. He unsheathed his lightsaber and pointed it at my neck.

“General Hux,” he said mercilessly. “If you tell anyone about this-”

“I don’t really believe any of that stuff about the Force and I didn’t even see anything so-” I tried to plead.

“Shut up!” He shouted lividly.

“If you tell anyone about this . . .”

He moved his lightsaber from my neck to my crotch.

“I will cut off your manhood and shove it down your throat.” And his expression looked like he would do it.

The snow underneath me turned yellow, and Kylo Ren chuckled savagely. He then backed away, and I ran for the base without looking back. Without a second thought, I banged on Phasma’s door. She let me in with a puzzled expression that changed to concern when she saw my slashed and bloody sleeves. She got a medical kit from a nearby drawer and gently pulled off my jacket and shirt.

“What happened?” She asked as she studied my scratches.

I winced as she touched disinfectant to one of the deeper cuts. “I was just going for a walk outside and lost my footing.”

“Why were you out there at this time of night?” she asked.

“I couldn’t sleep.” I said.

“You look like you saw a ghost,” she said. “Is that really all that happened?”

“That’s it,” I lied, very much wanting all of my body parts to stay where they were.

She wrapped bandages around the scratches and secured them snugly against my arms. I looked down to my soaked trousers and hoped she just assumed they were wet from the snow.

“That should do it for now,” she examined her work, “but make sure you see the medic in the morning so those cuts don’t get infected.”

“I will, thank you.” I turned to leave, clutching my ruined jacket and feeling extremely uncomfortable in my drenched clothes.

“Hux?” She stopped me with her hand. “What is it that is bothering you?”

It was probably due to my exhaustion and not wanting to mention following Kylo Ren that I allowed the words to escape my mouth.

“I’m falling in love with you,” I blurted out.

I could not bear to look her in the eye.

Captain Phasma sighed. “I was afraid this would happen. I’m sorry, General Hux. We can’t be together like that. I could never give you what you want, and we would both end up miserable.”

Her words were predictable, but I felt stunned hearing her actually say them. I kept my eyes on the floor.

“Cheer up, Hux,” she said. “It’s not like you have any shortage of female admirers. And I can imagine there will be even more as the First Order increases its power.”

“I know,” I said. “I just . . .” I stormed out of the door before she could see the hot tears that were blurring my vision.

I went back to my quarters, and she didn’t try to come after me.


	4. The Letter

I frowned at the letter I had found on my desk the next morning. It was in Captain Phasma’s handwriting, but it was unlike her to write to me like this. It was full of gentle words she would never say to me and ended with a very suggestive invitation to meet in one of the surveillance rooms at midnight. We had never met up like that outside of her quarters before. This seemed very much like one of Kylo Ren’s tricks; however, curiosity got the better of me anyway.

At the chosen time, I moved silently to a surveillance room that was near our living quarters. I momentarily considered turning back. Self-consciously, I tugged on my left sleeve even though nothing was out of place. My legs shook as I pressed the button that opened the door.

And I instantly regretted that decision.

Captain Phasma’s helmet rested on the long desk underneath several security monitors. Captain Phasma herself leaned over a seated man who I recognized as a low-ranking officer who was put on several months of night duty after he was caught stealing extra rations from the canteen. Their mouths were against each other and the smacking noises of their tongues made my stomach turn.

“Just what is going on here!” I shouted.

Captain Phasma stood up startled.

“You!” I pointed at the officer, “go back to your quarters.”

“But, I am on duty now, Sir,” he said anxiously.

All of the blood in my body pounded violently into my head.

“LIKE HELL YOU ARE!”

I picked up an empty chair and hurled it at him. He let out an astonished gasp as it crashed into him. He winced in pain, and ran out of the room with a slight limp.

“Hux,” Phasma said. “Calm down.”

“Don’t you even dare to tell me to calm down,” My eye twitched.

“We were never a couple,” she implored.

“But why would you write me that letter? Did you think it would be funny to torture me like this? I have done nothing to deserve this!” The room started to go out of focus.

“What letter?” she asked with wide eyes.

“The one you left on my desk!”

The doors opened.

“And what is going on here?” Kylo Ren entered the room. “A lovers’ spat?”

I collapsed onto my knees and looked up at this smirking face. Of course.

“You wrote it didn’t you?” I asked through gritted teeth.

“You’ve been getting on my nerves,” said Kylo Ren. “So, I thought your reaction would be very amusing.”

If my eyes had been daggers they would have ripped through his face.

“Poor, poor General Hux,” Kylo Ren chuckled. “Did you really think you were her only slut?”

I flinched at the last word as if he had slapped me in the face.

“Hux,” Phasma reached towards my shoulder.

I moved away from her hand and shakily got to my feet.

“I think I should escort General Hux to his room now,” said Kylo Ren.

Captain Phasma looked on without another word as I grudgingly let Kylo Ren lead me away by my arm. After we were a few steps away from the surveillance room, I collapsed. Kylo Ren picked me up with little effort and continued down the hall. My vision turned black.

As I lost conscience, Kylo Ren whispered, “I hope you have learned your lesson, Hux.”

I woke up a few hours later in my bed. I rolled over and proceeded to sob into my pillow for the rest of early hours. When I got up to get dressed, I felt empty, yet somehow calmer than I had felt in weeks.


	5. The Attack

When I didn’t think things could get any worse, the Resistance attacked us. Just when our greatest triumph yet had been in reach, they had somehow managed to sneak a few of their fighters into our base and lower our shields. A heavy amount of damage had been done before I was able to act. All of our work to convert this planet into a weapon had been for naught. As the base crumbled around me, Supreme Leader Snoke tasked me with collecting Kylo Ren before I made my escape.

I stomped through a smoke-filled hallway and squinted at the tracking monitor in my hand. Snoke had made sure that Kylo Ren’s movements were always tracked ever since he had joined our cause. He put me in charge of the monitor to the tracking device that was on Kylo Ren’s belt. I usually only used it when I was on a different planet than him, but in these circumstances I was relieved that I could quickly find him. It looked like he was not inside the base but back in the forest. He just always had to make my life more difficult.

“Help!” I heard a muffled voice.

I looked around and could not see anyone nearby.

“Help!” a metallic banging made me turn to the right.

The sounds were coming from a garbage compactor door.

I sighed and quickly entered the override code to stop the compactor and then open the door. Captain Phasma stood in a pile of garbage and had very nearly become permanently encased in it. I stepped back in shock. She panted through her helmet and stepped out of the tight space.

“General Hux,” she gasped.

“You can tell me how you got into there later,” I said. “I have to get Kylo Ren. We will meet up with you to escape.”

“It’s my fault,” she said.

“What?” I asked impatiently.

“They made me lower the shields,” she said, her voice full of guilt.

I looked at her with absolute fury. “What?”

“I don’t know what came over me,” she said. “They were going to kill me.”

“I should have left you in that compactor,” I spat. “Because that is certainly where you belong!”

I turned on my heel in disgust and ran towards Kylo Ren’s signal.

I found Kylo Ren bleeding out in the snow. I picked up the destroyed pieces of his lightsaber off of the ground and put them into my pocket. I would make him grovel for them later. He looked at my face as if trying to figure something out.

“I guess you won’t be trying to cut off my cock with your stupid light stick after all,” I said.

Kylo Ren was too weak to even reply.

I picked him up and draped him over my shoulder. One of my hands pressed the edge of my coat firmly to the bloody wound on his side. His weight slowed down my pace, but I trudged through the uneven terrain as swiftly as I could towards the base.

I reunited with some crew members and Captain Phasma on a ship that had not yet been destroyed in the attack. I handed Kylo Ren to a medic and gave the orders for us to take off. Captain Phasma approached me. She placed her hand on my shoulder.

“Thank you for saving my life, General Hux,” she said.

I shoved her hand away from me and eyed her with malice.

“Never touch me again,” I growled.

“Understood, General,” she said.

I slept surprising well that night.


End file.
